The Wharf Reunion
by Travis Teaslin
Summary: Charlie's and Joey's reunion after 3 months.
1. Chapter 1

The Wharf Reunion.

A Charlie/Joey story; 3 months after Joey's departure.

As the boat glided around the choppy head, Joey became anxious. It had been three long, lonely months at sea. Where normally the sea calmed her, this time was different. Charlie had never left her thoughts; night and day her head had raged with visions of their time together, her heart still leapt when she remembered her soft sweet lips, butterflies in her stomach had never lessened and today was the day Joey would land back in Summer Bay.

With conflicting emotions; she had dreamed of this day for so long, yet now it was here, she felt she needed more time, she takes in the curve of the all to familiar Bay from the deck of the boat and reluctantly heads down below to pack her bags and get ready to face land again.

For Charlie the previous three months had been hell. She had never forgiven herself, and since Joey left she had punished herself with excruciating runs, had barely eaten and thrown herself into her work. She was tortured by the love she felt she had lost.

Now she was at the wharf, waiting in her car, she had already been there an hour. She, of course, had known for three months when Joey's boat was due back, just as she knew that she could not have stayed away today even if she had wanted too.

Charlie did not expect Joey to take her back, she had broken her heart; both their hearts - again; but she had to tell her how sorry she was, how sick she felt inside, how much she didn't want to hurt her, how she wished she could take it all back.

Charlie spotted the boat straight away, it was bouncing through the heads, headed purposefully towards her.

Sitting there, she wondered if she would actually get out of the car, she was trembling with nerves. The anticipation may just get the better of her, she thought. Only as she watched some of the crew secure the boat did she realize she had been holding her breath.

The crew start to disembark, there had been no sign of Joey, a fear gripped her heart as the thought of not seeing Joey screamed and raced through her body. Her heart thundering, Charlie grabbed the flowers from the passenger seat, climbed from the car and trance like stumbled toward the boat.

It appeared everyone had gone, Charlie was broken. Her world a chaotic blur racing through her mind. She had lost her. Joey had not come back to the Bay. Charlie was not prepared for the gut wrenching pain that ripped through her heart. The flowers fell from her hands and with tears streaming down her face she fell to her knees. Lost.

It was then, with sweaty palms and knots in her stomach that Joey threw her bag through the hatch and slowly climbed the stairs to the deck, not knowing what Summer Bay now held for her.

Climbing onto the deck, she let the fresh air wash over her, picking up her bag she turned to disembark, when suddenly, her world froze. She could hardly breathe.

She sees Charlie, broken and crying, flowers strewn in front of her. Joey can't move. She had wanted this, but had never let herself dream that Charlie would actually be here to meet her. Everything came flooding back. All the memories of Charlie's touch, her taste, her smell. Tears sprang to her eyes, she couldn't help it.

Joey knew she would never stop loving Charlie.

Hearing a noise, Charlie lifts her eyes, and catching her breath she sees Joey's beautiful face and her sweet, crooked smile. She has never been so in love with anyone. Charlie can't take her eyes off Joey.

Slowly rising, Charlie is acutely aware of her desire to touch her, hold her, to tell her she loves her, has always loved her and always will. They both stand transfixed, drinking in the sight of the other.

Tentatively moving towards each other; each not knowing what to expect, they stop, so close. Listening to each other breathe they are unable to take their eyes from the others face.

Charlie eventually reaches out, gently, not knowing Joey's reaction, she takes Joey's hand and choked with emotion, whispers -

'I will never hurt you again';

Joey catches her breath and without thinking, traces a finger gently down the side of Charlie's face. With only the slightest movement their lips gently brush, neither prepared for the hunger that rises within them. Pulling back, but still holding hands, they are both unprepared for the electricity that still pulsates between them, their eyes are locked on each other, hearts and minds racing, unable to unscramble the words screeching through their minds.

Simultaneously surrendering to the hunger, their lips lock; the rest of the world falls away, Charlie chokes out the words -

'I love you, I'm sorry'.

With the weight of her own body, Joey can only push Charlie against the railing, pushing on her, not able to get close enough. Unable to deny the desire and love beating within them; they kiss with uncontrolled passion........


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After The Night Before.

A Charlie/Joey story. The morning after the Wharf Reunion.

Without even opening her sleepy eyes Charlie could tell it was ridiculously early. She was waking from a dream, a beautiful dream of Joey.

Suddenly, her eyes shoot open in panic. Panic that last night had not happened. But it wasn't a dream, it had been real. Very real.

Through sleepy eyes Charlie could make out Joey's bare shoulder, her head propped on one hand. Joey, unable to sleep, was watching Charlie.

Moaning with the memories of the night before Charlie lets her eyes close, and slowly reaches for Joey. Stretching across her bed she had not felt this happy in months. Not since the last morning they had woken in each others arms.

Last night had been the most wonderful of her life. Joey had finally returned to Summer Bay and Charlie had finally been able to tell her how much she loved her.

Reaching for Joey and pulling her close Charlie slowly lets a grin play across her face. She slowly kisses Joeys neck and shoulder, only then does she allow herself to open her eyes and say:

'Good morning.'

Joey moves gently, catching Charlie's hair, hooking it behind her ear; she lets her finger trace Charlie's face.

'Mmmm'

Is all Joey can manage before searching out Charlie's lips.

Had it really been three months?

Joey now didn't know why she had left, but she was happy she had returned. This was her home. Charlie was her life; they were each others lives.

With the warmth of the morning sun cascading across the bed Joey lets her hand run the length of Charlie's body, tracing every curve. After the hunger of the night before she now needed to take her time, she wanted to get to know every part of Charlie again. She needed to feel her, taste her. Joey's touch, so light, was sending shivers down Charlie's spine.

Charlie let her head fall back. Joey ran her fingers across Charlie's stomach, over the dip of her waist and when finally Joey's hand comes to rest on Charlie's hip, their eyes lock; Charlie can't help herself, she wraps her leg around Joey and pulls her on top of her.

Today, they would not be getting out of bed.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been making love all morning now; reconnecting on a physical level neither thought they would find so easy or comfortable. As the morning turned to afternoon, they found they were really beginning to talk. They needed to talk, talk about everything; everything that they had both been through, everything they never had the courage to say before.

Not wanting to disturb Ruby, Leah or VJ, or have them disturb them, and realizing they were famished, Charlie and Joey had decided to head out. Joey, not yet ready to face anyone else from the Bay, was waiting down near the wharf while Charlie grabbed some sandwiches from the diner.

Joey was starting to get a little anxious, kicking the sand with her feet. She realized Charlie was taking longer than she should. Thrusting her balled fists into her pockets she begins actively pacing. What could be taking so long? Working herself into a small frenzy, Joey is just about to head off in search of Charlie, when she spots her strolling across the sand, picnic hamper in hand.

'I thought we were having sandwiches?' Joey asks in surprise, a cheeky smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. She was remembering the day she had organized a hamper for them herself. It was the day she realized she had fallen in love with Charlie.

'Um; while you were in the shower, I managed to speak to Alf; I've hired his boat for the rest of the day, I thought, maybe you could take us out to sea a little bit?' Charlie, looking directly down at the sand, shyly replied whilst holding out the boat keys, 'unless of course you don't want to' she hastily added, not too sure if she was being to pushy, expecting too much.

Joey was amazed that Charlie had organized all this, it was perfect. Taking the keys from Charlie's outstretched hand, they head off to the boat and the one place Joey is always happiest - the water.

Anchoring in a calm bay off one of the small local islands, they organize the food and enjoy the sunshine and fresh air. They are comfortable with each other but Charlie knows she has to talk. Putting her food down, she looks directly at Joey, tucking one leg under her bum, she gets nervous, her eyes dart about, eventually, she gently clears her throat, looks directly at Joey again, breathes deep and starts by saying sorry. Once she has started, Charlie finds she has to keep talking, she has to explain everything to Joey. Joey listens, she too is sorry, sorry for pushing so hard, expecting to much too soon.

Soon they are really talking, talking to each other about things they haven't been able to express to anyone else. Both have let down some guard. There are angry moments, there are tears, shouting, moments of silence. Yet for both of them it is cleansing. With everything out in the open they really see why the other has behaved the way they have and more importantly, they start to understand.

Hours have now passed both are emotionally drained. It hadn't been an easy afternoon, but it was a necessary one. Both felt they had taken a very positive step in rebuilding their relationship, and ultimately, they realized, this is what they both wanted.

The air starts to cool, they realize they need to get the boat back to the dock. Charlie, with a playful smile, asks if she can drive; soon they find themselves both smiling and laughing, memories of their last boat trip dancing through their minds. Joey stands behind Charlie, again sharing with Charlie what it is that makes boats and the water so special to her. They both feel happy, at peace.

Having just locked up shop, Alf sees the girls landing the boat, he heads over to collect his keys. After a brief exchange and satisfied that, as always, Joey has taken good care of his boat he leaves the girls to finish packing up their hamper and rubbish.

Just as they are ready to leave, Joey reaches out and takes Charlie's hand, both spinning slightly to face each other. Joey's hands rest gently on Charlie's hips.

'Thank you for organizing the boat; the hamper; it was perfect.'

'My pleasure.' Charlie answers with a beautiful smile unable to take her eyes off Joey.

'I missed you.' Joey can't help but state.

Charlie cups Joey's face and they kiss, deeply. She has missed Joey too. Even more than she thought she would she realizes. The warmth of each others mouths, tongues thrashing, makes the rest of their bodies pulsate. Neither is surprised to soon find they are on the floor of the boat, clothes torn from each other, bodies burning. With hungry hands and mouths they touch, taste and feel each other, until climaxing simultaneously they lay satiated under the twinkling stars.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie and Joey had spent the last five days in the Bay keeping a fairly low profile. They needed to rebuild their relationship, learn to trust.

It had been a pretty good five days really; they had continued to open up to each other and as a result the bond between them was becoming stronger, but there had also been some rough patches, lots of tears, lots of emotions they both had to work through.

Ruby and Leah had welcomed Joey back with open arms. They had both missed her, as a friend, but also, they had watched Charlie in self destruct mode for the previous three months and the memories of nights where neither was able to comfort Charlie were still very real for them. They had witnessed first hand how badly Charlie's heart had broken and they welcomed the smile and laughter they now saw and heard from Charlie.

VJ, of course, had his card playing partner back, and therefore, he wasn't behaving like the monster he had recently been. All in all the house seemed to have regained some of the good energy that Ruby had commented on last time Joey was crashing there.

Then Thursday rolled around.

Joey had offered to cook dinner, she was cooking her famous seafood bouillabaisse; her fathers secret recipe. Everyone was going to be home tonight and it was her way of showing everyone how much she had missed them as well as saying thank you for welcoming her back.

In the kitchen Joey and Leah had started on a bottle of white, Leah was trying to learn Joey's secret recipe, although, Joey was not giving very much away. Ruby and VJ were watching a DVD in the lounge. Charlie was the last to arrive home.

'She has been like a machine since you left Joey, throwing herself into her work. I'm sure she will be here shortly. I know how much she was looking forward to tonight.'

Leah was saying. She had been watching the two of them over the last few days, she knew they were both still a little anxious when the other was late.

Charlie comes in the front door, shoulders slumped, face a little ashen and eyes with a distant look about them. Ruby could see straight away something was wrong, Charlie merely waves in Ruby's general direction before heading straight to the laughter and talking she can hear coming from the kitchen.

Leaving VJ to the DVD, Ruby follows her sister.

Charlie can only manage a meek 'hey' as Leah and Joey simultaneously chorus 'hello'.

Joey's stomach knots a little, she can see Charlie's beautiful blue eyes are clouded with worry and anxiety.

'What's wrong?' Joey manages to mumble while half pushing her chair back from the table but finding she does not haven the power in her legs to stand. She is nervous, knowing Charlie has bad news.

Charlie falls onto the chair opposite Joey, reaching across she takes Joey's hands into her own. Joey having been transfixed by Charlie's reaching hands, swallows hard and slowly raises her eyes to meet the piercing blue of Charlie's.

'What's going on Charlie? You're freaking me out a little here.' Joey demands.

'Charlie?' both Leah and Ruby simultaneously question.

Glancing slowly at each face in the room, Charlie finally comes to rest her eyes on Joey's face, her beautiful face Charlie is thinking. Looking directly into Joey's deep brown pleading eyes, she squeezes Joey's hands, pulls the brown envelope from under her arm and places it on the table in front of Joey.

'This came today; at the station, Joey, it's...' she fumbles, pauses 'it's the date for Robbo's court case.'

Charlie wasn't sure if Joey was ready for this, she wasn't sure if they were ready for this. Joey had only just got back into the bay, they were trying to build a future together, Charlie had not expected to have a confirmed date for Robbo's trail for another three or four weeks yet, she thought they had more time.

A small tear escapes and rolls down Joey's cheek, dazed she grabs the envelope and heads straight for their bedroom, stumbling slightly on her wobbly legs. she closes the door gently behind her.

Inside the room, Joey's head starts to spin, her legs go weak, she finds herself leaning back against the door; everything flooding back to her, Robbo's rancid touch, the smell of his sweat, the sound of his heavy breathing. She collapses on the bed clutching the unopened envelope to her chest and weeps uncontrollably.

Everyone in the kitchen is speechless. They all know what this means. Joey will soon have to stand in front of a court of law and relive the hideousness that is Robbo; lay her life bear for the court to see, for the court to judge.

Charlie rises and follows Joey to their room, tapping lightly before she enters.

Closing the door, Charlie's heart breaks as her eyes rest on Joey's back.

Charlie unable to stop herself, lets tears roll openly down her face, she watches them splash to the ground as she takes in Joey, lying fetal position shaking and sobbing. She cannot stand to see the woman she loves in so much pain.

Still in uniform, Charlie quietly removes her belt and gently crawls in behind Joey, warps her arms around her and pulls her tight. Charlie kisses Joey's shoulder, then pushes Joey's hair gently off to one side and kisses her gently on the neck. They lie in silence.

'I'm here for you Joey' Charlie eventually chokes out. 'I will be with you every step of the way' she promises, as she had before, through a voice wrought with emotion.

'I love you' she finally simply states, knowing Joey is lost in a mass of memories she is not yet ready to face.


	5. Chapter 5

Having tossed and turned all night and finding if she had fallen asleep, she woke in a cold sweat; Joey crawls out of bed, careful not to disturb Charlie. In the kitchen she grabs a glass of water, notices it is only 5am but is acutely aware she will not be sleeping again tonight, she is wide awake.

The brown envelope is on the kitchen table. Hands slightly trembling Joey tears it open, the contents spill out. An array of legal papers stares back at her. The start date for the trail is Monday week. Her stomach knots, she feels sick.

Finishing her water, Joey throws on her trainers grabs her iPod and heads out the door. She needs air, lots of air.

The day, although just breaking, is grey and overcast, perfectly in tune with Joey's mood.

Unable to stop, Joey has been running for one and a half hours, her body does not feel like her own. It is almost like she is running beside herself, she feels no pain in her muscles, she is not aware of the sweat pouring off her, her eyes are unfocused, unseeing, her feet simply pound the ground, repeatedly, one foot in front of the other. All Joey knows is that while she runs, her mind is not thinking. So she is surprised to eventually find herself standing on the dock in front of the boat where it all happened.

Charlie wakes just after 6, reaching over she realizes the other side of the bed is cold. She doesn't want Joey to be by herself. Noticing Joey's trainers missing Charlie grabs her car keys and heads out after her. It's nearly 7am before Charlie finds Joey, sitting, hugging her knees to her chest, fists clenched, staring at the boat.

Joey hasn't removed her headphones, the music, so loud, is keeping her from falling completely into her dark memories. She doesn't hear Charlie behind her.

Charlie squatting, gently reaches out a hand to Joey's shoulder. Joey jumps, spins. All she is thinking is Robbo; automatically her fists come up to protect herself, to fight.

Charlie steps back, she hadn't meant to startle Joey. They stare at each other; Joey's broken gold/brown eyes looking deep into Charlie's blue eyes, Joey cant help it, a tear escapes and gently rolls down her cheek. Charlie feels her heart clench. She reaches out, removes Joey's headphones and pulls her towards her. They stand clutching at each other for some time. There are no words.

Later back at the house, Charlie steps into police protector mode, she takes control. She doesn't want their house to be tainted with Robbo. They shower, dress and eat, Charlie then takes them to the station, believing if they can somehow partition their lives a little it will be easier to handle.

It is Charlie's day off but she wants to show Joey the case they have built and introduce her to the officers that have taken over the case. Of course Charlie was taken off the case three and a half months ago.

Being at the station Joey is amazed. A little confidence is restored. She is taken through all the evidence the police have gathered and is genuinely impressed. Although they all notice how she openly shudders and becomes withdrawn as the photos of Robbo are laid on the table.

Joey knows it will be very difficult to face Robbo in court. She feels some relief in hearing that Tanya, Robbo's ex, whom she has not yet met, has been out of hospital for six weeks now, having suffered a broken left wrist and right leg during the hit and run, Joey learns she too is willing to testify. The case feels stronger.

Charlie and Joey spend the rest of the day enjoying a long walk along the cliffs of the Bay.

The next morning, having just stepped out of the shower, Joey answers the door, wrapped only in a towel.

'Morning, can I help you?' Joey asks.

'Is Charlie home by chance?'

'Charlie it's for you.' Joey yells, turning and disappearing into the bedroom to get dressed.

Famished, fully dressed and in need of coffee, Joey makes her way to the kitchen.

'Joey this is Morag' Joey immediately recognizes the name as Charlie, smiling, introduces her step mother. 'Morag would like to represent you at the trial, pro bono, as a favour to me.' Charlie finishes off. Joey is stunned, she has heard Morag's reputation, she knows she is one of the best lawyers in the area.

'Aargg, umm....' is all Joey can manage, she doesn't understand, Charlie is definitely not comfortable out of the closet and Joey knows the basis of her case will be tied to the fact that she is gay, has never liked men in a sexual way and therefore, it could not have been consensual with Robbo as his case states. Joey is disappointed, she can feel their relationship headed back into nowhere land, if Morag is around surely Charlie will be back in Ruby's room and they will not only be hiding their relationship in the Bay but also in the house again? Reaching out her hand to shake Morag's but unable to meet her eyes Joey manages to squeak out 'Joey Collins, pleased to meet you.', whilst casually looking at the floor.

Morag, with a small twist of a smile playing on her otherwise slightly stern face, takes Joey's hand in a firm grip, looks Joey directly in the eye and whilst firmly pumping both their arms, startles Joey by asking, 'so you're in love with my step daughter?'

Charlie can't help but giggle, Joey's face is priceless; jaw on the ground, eyes bulging, mouth flapping trying to find something coherent to say.

Joey's eyes dart around the room, she gently lets go of Morag's hand, stuffs hers into her own pockets, shuffles awkwardly about for a minute before looking directly at Charlie, 'yes I am' the words tumble from her lips before she can stop them. She looks again at Morag, then back to Charlie, Charlie's smile, hiding behind one hand tells her everything. With one eyebrow slightly cocked, 'have we opened the closet door?' Joey teasingly asks.

'Apparently.' Charlie while looking lovingly at Joey simply answers.

Stepping over to Joey and wrapping her arms around her, Charlie adds 'I love you too.'


	6. Chapter 6

It had been almost a month earlier. Charlie's Dad, suffering Alzheimer's, had taken a turn for the worse. Morag had called and asked if Charlie and Ruby would be able to come over for a couple of days to help out. Charlie had gone by herself, Ruby needed to be at school.

Having spent two nights at her Dad's helping out, it was on the third morning Charlie found herself sat in the garden, enjoying her morning coffee, knowing she would soon have to return to the Bay that day in time for her night shift. The break from Summer Bay had been good for Charlie but Morag couldn't help but notice how distracted Charlie appeared, just like she was last time both girls had been here she was thinking.

'Thanks for coming over Charlie' Morag began, 'an extra set of hands around the place has done wonders for me and your father.'

'Anytime,' Charlie absently answered, as they sat in the garden enjoying the morning sunshine. 'I should come more often, it's hard seeing him deteriorate though.'

After a short pause, Morag looking intently at her step daughter, 'Are you OK Charlie? You seem quite, preoccupied, not really yourself.' Morag couldn't help but ask.

Charlie was quiet at first, letting the silence settle over both of them. Morag and Charlie had not always seen eye to eye. They had had more than one heated debate in the past, but Charlie couldn't help it, she needed to talk, talk to someone.

And, as innocently as that Charlie found herself talking to Morag.

That day Charlie was very aware that Joey was due back in the Bay in just over two weeks time, she had been aware everyday, how many days it would be until Joey returned, and her nerves about them finally seeing each other again were really getting the better of her.

Charlie started her story at the beginning, she told Morag everything. How she had met someone, someone she felt she loved, but how the circumstances had changed so quickly. How it had been a whirlwind of emotions that she felt neither had had time to anchor anything real to it. How she felt like it had been a beautiful dream with a nightmare ending, yet she knew it was all real at the same time. She conveyed her feelings of confusion and not knowing what to expect when they returned in two weeks.

Surprisingly Charlie didn't cry, the words tumbling from her lips were relief in themselves. The only thing Charlie omitted was Joey's name. During this conversation Charlie always spoke without reference to gender. By doing so, Charlie found she spoke more freely about Joey and more freely about her feelings for Joey. More so than she had to anyone, even Ruby.

Morag wisely sat and listened, letting Charlie get everything off her chest. She watched as Charlie visibly let go of her anxiousness. Charlie, stopped and stumbled a few times, more aware of trying to get the words right than she needed to be. Morag, realizing Charlie was still trying to clarify everything in her own head as she spoke, just listened, not even passing comment as Charlie admitted to her cheating with somebody else.

It was only as Charlie was finishing, stating how nervous she was, thinking that she had lost the relationship that Morag butted in; 'Charlie..' Morag began, 'you can't spend the next couple of weeks torturing yourself with what if's and how to's. You made a mistake, you can't change that, you can only meet this person again with complete honesty. You need to talk to this fellow and let him talk too; I'm sure he has some anger that needs to come off his chest.' Morag continued. 'But you would be wise to open yourself to this relationship again, you sound very much in love Charlie.' Morag finished.

Charlie looked at Morag, looked at the grass at her feet, the silence once again momentarily settling over them, Charlie couldn't help it, a smile played at the corners of her mouth, gulping the rest of her coffee she placed the empty mug on the table, slowly turned in her chair, facing Morag she corrected one thing, 'Morag, I've been talking about a woman, her name is Joey.'

Barely missing a beat, and now fully understanding why Charlie had been beating herself up Morag simply asked, 'Does it matter Charlie?'

During her career Morag had seen enough different kinds of relationships to know that it is more important to hold onto the ones you love then worry about the box and/or labels society dictates you will wear.

'It doesn't matter, shouldn't matter Morag' a slightly shocked Charlie answered 'but I am very aware that others are judging me/us, that somehow this relationship is viewed differently to one of a heterosexual nature. That any public displays of affection are stared at, that there may be verbal or physical abuse from narrow minded people. The word queer has already be painted on my car'

'Charlie, everybody could be labelled or put in a box. It is not always easy walking down the street with your father, people point and stare on his bad days, but we still need to go down the street. You can't let other people take away your happiness, you need to do what is best for you, what makes you happy.'

Charlie couldn't believe it. Having always pictured Morag as slightly old fashioned and stern. She had been amazed to feel her support. Leaving her Dad's that day, Charlie was not exactly swinging out of the closet, she had always been bothered by the small town mentality of Summer Bay, everybody knowing everybody else's business; but she felt better, better for having really opened up.


	7. Chapter 7

Morag didn't stay long that morning, Joey obviously jumped at Morag's offer. Morag had needed to get back to Ross, so after a quick coffee and arranging for the girls to come over the next day for lunch and some case building, Morag headed home.

After waving goodbye, Charlie closes the front door behind her, leans momentarily, smiles to herself and walks back to the kitchen. Joey is still sitting at the table, clutching her coffee mug, a look of bewilderment still on her face. Charlie kisses her gently on the forehead.

'So, apparently you have been talking about me while I was away?' Joey can't help but feel a little pleased for herself.

'Maybe once or twice.' Charlie coyly answers.

'I'm glad' Joey says, rising, pulling at Charlie's hand, leading her to their bedroom. 'All my time on the boat, I thought you would have put me out of your mind. Gone back to men. I was so nervous returning to Summer Bay, I really didn't know what to expect, but Charlie, I wasn't lying in the kitchen to Morag, I am in love with you, I never stopped loving you, thinking about you, the whole time I was away.'

Closing the bedroom door behind them Charlie circles her arms around Joey, pulls her close, looks lovingly deep into Joey's golden eyes, and filled with a happiness she didn't think she would feel again says, 'Joey, I'm in love with you too. I have missed you so much the last three months, I thought you wouldn't take me back. Ruby told me to fight for you but I thought I was too late.' Charlie pushes Joey down onto the bed, covering her with her own body, looking into Joey's deep brown eyes, 'You're so beautiful Joey, I don't know what I did to deserve you but I don't want to lose you again.'

Joey's heart melts, she wraps her legs around Charlie and without losing any bodily contact rolls them both so she is now on top. Joey looks wantonly at Charlie, pushing down on her, her eyes become hooded with the love she feels for Charlie; mouth on mouth their tongues gently clash, each seeking to be deep inside the other, as their passion rises the speed of their tongues increases, hands and arms run the length of the others body, electricity flies, their breathing becomes heavier, legs and hips work in unison, small beads of sweat form at the base of their backs, shirts and pants are torn off, strewn across the room. Each takes turn exhausting the other.

Later, entwined in each others arms, they both giggle a little nervously, neither has ever felt such love, has never felt so comfortable with someone else. Joey can't believe that from what began as such a horrendous experience, out of it she has managed to meet someone that feels so right.

They spend a lazy afternoon at the house talking, sharing a bottle of wine, Joey cooks, Charlie makes the salad. Both know something has happened between them this day, it is not spoken or obvious, but their love for each other is deeper than before. Joey knows Charlie is not ready to run down the street dragging the rainbow flag behind her. Charlie knows Joey has not forgotten about Hugo but perhaps, forgiven a little.

What they both can't deny is the future they see together. Neither wants to lose the other, not even for a minute.


End file.
